


鷺草

by owlsINspace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, noren is minor but i have plans for a sequel with them, winwin is shy for a dude who kills ppl for a living, yuta is a confidant gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsINspace/pseuds/owlsINspace
Summary: “ “A white rose, huh?”Sicheng can only stare at Yuta’s hands—surprisingly rough to the touch, despite working with flowers all day— as they gently pry the white flower in his grasp.He smiles, eyes disappearing and Sicheng feels his stomach flip.“Innocence. Devotion. It’s such a fitting flower for someone like yourself.” “Sicheng, a trained assassin and sniper for a small criminal gang, falls in love with Yuta, the owner of a flower shop.





	鷺草

**Author's Note:**

> Hoh boy another BOSS inspired au to add to the long ass list that’s already on ao3 lol. It’s also inspired by the fact yuta used to work at a flower shop.
> 
> This is honestly just fluff tho so if u came in here expecting more I’m sorry rip
> 
> Warning: the first part has some violence (winwin kills a dude lol) but the entire fic is just mainly fluff (and mild angst but shh)

Sicheng loves the night.

He loves being perched on rooftops, his sniper rifle propped against the concrete, watching the neon lights twinkle below the city. As if in another dimension, people bustle below, enjoying the city’s nightlife. They look like ants through his scope.

The rooftop he’s occupying for tonight is dingy and rundown; it’s typical in his line of work. And the smell of cheap booze and cigarettes, while unpleasant, is just another reminder of the type of life he lives.

He loves it.

“Winwin,” the crackle of static in his ear breaks the silence. 

He places a hand on his ear piece and hums a reply before leaning down to take his position over the rifle, finger resting beside the trigger. He settled his scope on an open window across the street on a man dressed in a blue dress shirt and navy slacks. He’s sitting in an office, shifting through documents. He doesn’t suspect anything.

Sicheng takes a deep breath before laying his finger on the trigger. He pulls it.

The only sound that can be heard is the white noise of the city down below.

“It’s done,” he says, after a beat of silence.

“Good job. I’ll get Jungwoo and Lucas to clean up for you,” the voice on the other end says. “Get back to headquarters when you want. Taeyong is still out with Jaehyun while Ten and Mark are taking care of something, so it’s just me here really.”

Sicheng hums again as the static on the other line crackles out.

Another job done.

 

—

 

Sicheng spends his mornings sleeping mostly. Snuggled in his white comforter, nestled with a horde of pillows. He hates be disturbed when he had a long night at work.

And after last night’s disaster, he was ready to sleep the whole week off.

After the successful first mission, Sicheng took Doyoung’s advice and took his sweet time getting back to their headquarters. He ended up on a rival gang’s area and “accidentally” stabbed and injured one of their members after they confronted him. Taeyong was furious and told Sicheng to take off until everything was settled down.

It was annoying how Sicheng defending himself caused this entire mess and sleeping for hours sounded like a good plan.

His younger brother wasn’t having that though.

“Sicheng-ge! You can’t be serious? Are you really spending the whole day sleeping?” A small but lanky teenager says, bouncing on top of the Sicheng-shaped pile on the bed.

Sicheng groans, sticking an arm swatting the younger boy. “Go away, Renjun...” his voice is muffled under the blankets. “Don’t you have school or something...”

“I have break,” Renjun huffs, grabbing a pillow and whacking the other. Sicheng grunts in response. “You would know that if you came home often...” the tone on his voice drops slightly.

Sicheng sits up alert and stares at Renjun. The boy is looks directly into the older’s eyes, unblinking, challenging Sicheng to protest. His throat closes up and he sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry...” Sicheng says quietly, looking down at his lap where his hands lay. There’s a jagged scar on his right hand from when he got into a knife fight when he was 16.

Renjun only sighs, petting Sicheng’s hand as a sign of forgiveness. “S’okay.” He gets up and stretches, twisting side to side. “You can make it up to me today! It’s your day off right?”

Sicheng grimaces, remembering once again the reason why he was forced to take off.

“For a week probably, maybe more,” Sicheng sighs, flopping back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Renjun turns around, eyes widening. “Wait seriously?” He says, excitement, bubbling in his chest. “This is great!” Renjun laughs, running back to the bed and launching himself at Sicheng.

Sicheng groans when Renjun lands on his stomach, hugging the older tight. Renjun continues to laugh, snuggling into Sicheng’s chest. He sighs again but smiles, patting Renjun’s head, fondly.

“So what did you want to do today?” Sicheng asks as Renjun picks himself off of the older.

Renjun’s eyes light up as if he remembered something, and he looks away, embarrassed. “Ah, um, wait before we go out I need to stop by somewhere...”

Sicheng raises an eyebrow at Renjun’s odd behavior. The younger boy gets up and shifts uncomfortably under Sicheng’s gaze. 

“Ah, it’s nothing big... just uh...I promised a friend I’d visit him at work today.” It clicks instantly and Sicheng smirks, sitting up.

“A friend, huh?” Renjun hurls a pillow to cover the shit-eating-grin on Sicheng’s face, as the older laughs. If he didn’t know any better, Renjun could have been the sharpshooter in the family.

“Yes! A friend!” Renjun protests, face heating up considerably. “Now hurry and get your ass ready. It’s already noon.”

“Why? Impatient to see your boyfriend?” Sicheng teases, slowly climbing out of his bed.

“Shut up!” Renjun yells from outside the room.

Sicheng laughs harder when a book flies over his head.

 

—

 

Sicheng looks up staring at the quaint shop in front of him. Beside him, Renjun is vibrating with something akin to excitement and nervousness. 

The store looks like a flower shop, if large sign that says ‘Nayu Flowers’ is any indication; rows upon rows of different flowers covering the store front.

The scent was heavenly; the smell of the flowers foreign after being exposed to dirt and blood for so long. Sicheng blinks, inhaling the scent and he feels himself relax.

Renjun pushes the door open and a tiny “ding” of the bell signals their presence. The inside is just as colorful as the outside, flowers marked by arrangements littering the store based on different events. Sicheng’s eyes linger on the rows of of congratulatory arrangements.

“Be there in just a second!” Renjun tenses beside him as he looks at an open doorway with anticipation. Sicheng smiles, roughy ruffling Renjun’s hair who squawks with indignation, swatting his hands away to quickly fix it.

A moment later, a boy with black hair, holding a large arrangement of sunflowers emerges from the back. His eyes light up once he spots his guests and quickly places the arrangement on the counter.

“Renjun! You came!” The boy says, running up to the other and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. The boy laughs, eyes forming into prefect crescent moons.

Renjun giggles and pats him on the back, returning the hug. “I promised didn't I?” He pulls back, gaze softening, a fond look in his eyes.

The boy looks past Renjun and sees Sicheng awkwardly standing in the middle of the shop. He lets go of the other boy, much to his disappointment, and smiles brightly at Sicheng.

“Oh hello! Welcome to Nayu Flowers! I’m Jeno if you need any help, feel free to ask me anything!” Jeno says in such a upbeat tone, Sicheng is momentarily taken aback.

“Uh...”

“It’s okay, Jeno, this is my older brother,” Renjun says, gesturing an arm vaguely in Sicheng’s direction. “Sicheng-ge, this is Jeno, my  _ friend _ from school _. _ ” 

Sicheng can see the gears turning in Jeno’s brain when he perks up in recognition. “Oh! Renjun’s elusive brother! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He sticks a hand out and Sicheng eyes it warily before Renjun nudges him on the side. “You’re different than what I expected though.”

Sicheng tense slightly, letting go of Jeno’s hand. “What did you expect?”

Jeno looks bashful, scratching his arm sheepishly, not noticing Sicheng’s sudden hostility. “Ah, well...from the stories that Renjun’s mentioned, I pictured you to be less...soft.”

“I’m—what?” Never in all of Sicheng’s years on earth did he expect someone to tell him, a skilled marksman, who has killed countless targets over the years, that he was...soft.

“Jeno...” Renjun groans, but the smile on his face as he tries to cover his mouth shows his true feelings.

Jeno’s eyes widen and he flails around as Sicheng looks at him dumbfounded. “I-it’s not a bad thing! I-I just assumed you were this cold and tough looking guy, but you actually look kind? L-like a warm person? Not that I didn’t assume you weren’t a warm person! I mean you practically raised Renjun when you were just a kid yourself! If that isn’t a warm person I don’t know what is!”

“Oh my god,” Renjun mumbles as the other boy rambles on, face heating up with every word that comes out of his mouth.

Flustered, Jeno flails his arms in the air while Sicheng can only look at him bewildered.

“Jeno, are you trying to drive our customers away with your constant babble?” 

Standing at the doorway to the back, dressed in white button up, jeans, and a dark green apron, is a man holding a bucket of hydrangeas. There’s a hint of mischief in his eyes as he eyes the nervous teenager, who jumps at his name being mentioned.

“Yuta!” Jeno squeaks, rushing over to take the bucket from the other man.

“Slacking on the job, I see,” Yuta teases, crossing his arms against his chest. He chuckles, leaning against the counter, turning to the two newcomers and smiles, easy, gentle and heartstopping.

“Hey there, I’m Yuta. The owner of this place.”

His eyes travel to Renjun briefly before landing on Sicheng’s, a gentle smile crossing his face as they lock eyes. Sicheng tenses and looks away almost instantly.

“Sorry for disturbing your shop,” Renjun bows slightly. “We’re just here to visit Jeno.”

Yuta shakes his head, waving off Renjun’s apology. “We’re just moving our latest shipment from the back,” he reaches over to ruffle Jeno’s head. “Luckily with muscle-head over here, we’re almost done.”

“I-I’m not a muscle-head!” Jeno sputters, indignant. Renjun tried to hide his giggle behind his hand. Jeno notices and playful pouts at the other.

“Renjun, shouldn’t we head out,” Sicheng speaks up softly from behind the younger. He makes sure to ignore how Yuta’s gaze on him makes him feel warm.

“Oh, sure,” Renjun says, turning to Sicheng. “We should leave.” Jeno’s face falls a fraction, making the boy look like the human embodiment of a kicked puppy. “I’ll text you later, Jeno!”

Jeno drops the bucket he’s holding with a loud “thud,” ignoring the sound of protest from Yuta, as he waves at the duo. “I’ll talk to you later, Renjun! It’s was nice meeting you Sicheng!”

The two exit the shop to the sound of Yuta scolding Jeno, and Renjun in high spirits.

Sicheng can’t help but feel Yuta’s lingering gaze as he walks the streets.

 

—

 

“Didn’t think you liked us enough to spend your free time here,” Jaehyun says, mirth in his eyes when he sees Sicheng sprawls on the pristine white sofa in the middle of their headquarters/lounge.

Off to the side, sitting on the high chairs near the sleek island countertop, Doyoung is typing away on his laptop, ignoring everything and everyone in his presence. The lounge is void of the other members, busy on missions Sicheng could be on if he wasn’t put on leave.

He hums, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. “Renjun’s busy,” Sicheng says simply, when Jaehyun walks over to the matching armchair beside him.

When Sicheng went to bug his younger brother to hang out with him, Renjun revealed to already have plans with Jeno since it was his day off. With a resigned sigh, Sicheng finds himself with nothing better to do than head to their lounge.

Doyoung spends his time in the office all day, so he knew he wouldn’t be lonely at least—even if Doyoung wouldn’t pay him any attention. Sicheng didn’t mind the silence, it was comfortable; he could do his own thing quietly.

Sicheng sighs, placing his phone on top of his face, closing his eyes. He was so bored.

“Did you want to come patrol our area with me?” Jaehyun says after a beat of silence.

Sicheng lazily turns to his side, phone dropping beside him on the couch to give Jaehyun a look. “I’m not allowed,” he says bitterly, huffing.

Doyoung pauses to look over to the other two. His fingers hover over the keys but he ceases typing.

Jaehyun only shrugs in response. “I’m just walking around, checking the businesses and saying hi to the people. Gotta keep a good image for the community.”

“I kill people for a living,” Sicheng says with a blank expression on his face. In the back Doyoung snorts.

“Same, but I still make the effort to be nice to the people we take care of,” Jaehyun smiles, a dimple cutely appearing on his cheek. Sicheng knows better than to trust that angel-like smile.

Sicheng glances at Doyoung who sighs before turning back to his laptop again. “If it’s just that, it should be fine, but don’t quote me on this. I’m not getting my ass in trouble if things go shit. He’s your responsibility.”

“I’m not a child.” “Aye aye, captain!” Sicheng and Jaehyun say simultaneously. Jaehyun salutes Doyoung while Sicheng sighs, dragging himself off the couch.

It’s well past 5pm, office workers heading home, with the streets bustling with activity. Sicheng groans, raising his arms over his head as he stretches when he and Jaehyun emerge from the underground building where their lounge is located.

Jaehyun hums a bright tune, while Sicheng trails behind him, shoving his hand in his oversized plaid jacket. He hunches his shoulders, covering his mouth with his grey turtleneck sweater. The late March chill makes him shiver slightly as he eyes Jaehyun, dressed lightly in a white t-shirt and a denim jacket.

The two stop by a few stores nearby, saying hello to the owners who surprisingly look overjoyed to see Jaehyun. Sicheng is impressed with Jaehyun’s gentlemen act; he’s got a saccharine sweet smile that made the old ladies swoon and old men pat him on the back proudly. Most of the small businesses around the area are owned by the elderly and the other butters the couples with praises and polite small talk.

Sicheng is quiet throughout the exchanges; he’s not much of a people person like Jaehyun, so he doesn’t see the point in him greeting every single owner that they’re “protecting.”

“The Kwons are good people. They tend to give me food to take home,” Jaehyun laughs, carrying a bundle of Korean side dishes in his arms. “Did you want to head back to the lounge to eat some of this?”

Sicheng hums in reply absently eyeing the street where they’re standing. It looks awfully familiar, but he can’t pinpoint when he’s seen it.

It clicks instantly when his eyes land a few feet away on a familiar looking flower shop. His gaze is drawn to brown haired man by the window. Sicheng feels a slight buzz in his chest.

“Yo, Winwin?” Jaehyun says, concern painting his tone.

Sicheng eyes dart away from the store front before Jaehyun can follow his line of sight. He awkwardly gestures his arms in the air. “Uh, I just remembered I needed to do something. You can head back first.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “You better not be doing something you’re not allowed to. Taeyong will kill me.”

“Who knows,” Sicheng says vaguely, quickly glancing at the flower shop before looking back at Jaehyun. “It’s nothing bad. I hope.”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes but sighs, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop Sicheng from doing what he wanted to. “Be careful,” he warns as Sicheng nods his head.

He watches as Jaehyun leaves, holding his breath until he can’t spot him anymore before walking in the direction of the flower shop. 

Curiosity is what finds him at the shop. He knows Jeno wouldn’t be there since he was hanging out with Renjun, so the excuse that he was there scoping out his little brother’s potential love interest was null and void. There was only one reason he would visit but before he could think too deeply, he opens the door.

The ‘ding’ of the bell signals his welcome and Sicheng holds his breath in anticipation.

“Welcome to Nayu Flowers! How can I—oh?” Yuta is behind the counter, fussing with a beautiful arrangement when he spots Sicheng at the door. “You were here yesterday,” he says, a warm smile creeping up his features.

The blonde haired man can’t help but flush seeing his smile.

“Uh, yeah,” Sicheng croaks, dumbly and winces at how lame that sounded.

Yuta laughs, leaving the counter. Sicheng feels his heart flutter at the sound. “So...”

“Sicheng,” he offers, as Yuta walks closer.

“Sicheng,” Yuta parrots when he stands a few feet away. “What brings you back? My handsome good looks?”

Sicheng blinks, taken back with Yuta’s forwardness while the other laughs. It was a pleasant sound, leaving Sicheng with a floaty feeling in his chest.

“Just kidding,” Yuta chuckles, expression softening, crossing his arms over his chest. “Need a flower arrangement for someone?”

“Uh,” Sicheng trails off, suddenly aware that he had no idea why he wanted to come in the shop. He clears his throat awkwardly looking around the store. A part of him knew the reason why, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. “S-sure...I mean...I was thinking flowers might brighten up the house...or something...”

A flash of amusement reaches Yuta’s eyes as he turns around beckoning Sicheng to follow. Sicheng slowly trails behind Yuta as he walks to the back of the store. “If you have a few minutes to spare, I can make you a nice bouquet.”

Sicheng nods quietly while Yuta goes to the back of the shop to grab a few things. He’s alone in the storefront, looking at the spot by the back door.

“What are you doing, Sicheng...” he mumbles to himself, ruffling his hair.

Before he could question himself further, or just fleeing the shop completely without a word, Yuta is back carrying a vase, and a few bundles of colorful flowers. Curious, Sicheng walks over as Yuta settles behind the counter. He pushes aside his previous flower arrangement to set up. 

The ceramic vase is short and stout colored a light green. Yuta takes a piece of floral foam, already pre-cut to the shape of the vase, and places it inside. He takes a few stems of light pink flowers from his pile, snips the end with a pair of scissors and begins to arrange them.

Sicheng wasn’t exactly well versed in flowers, to no one’s surprise, but watching Yuta carefully arrange the flowers in such a beautiful manner leaves him in slight awe. 

Yuta notices Sicheng staring and his hands and grins, moving over to grab a stem of tiny white flowers that are shaped like little bells. “Did you know flowers have meanings?”

Sicheng looks up to see a fond expression on Yuta’s face as he arranges the flowers. He blinks and shakes his head before realizing Yuta isn’t looking at him. “No I didn’t know...I’m not...I don’t really know much about flowers,” Sicheng says, slightly embarrassed.

Yuta chuckles, picking up the pink flower again. “We call it  _ hanakotoba _ in Japanese. It’s translated to the language of flowers. Quite poetic, really.” His fingers brush the pink petals, gently. “These are peonies; it means good fortune while these,” his fingers linger on the bell like flowers, “are lily of the valley. They mean a promise of happiness.”

An easy smile spreads across Yuta’s face when he looks up, locking eyes with Sicheng. He feels his heart skip a beat at how beautiful his smile is. “There, your flowers are done.”

Sicheng flushes, looking down, embarrassed. The smile on Yuta’s face morphs into a smirk and Sicheng feels his face get even warmer. “Oh...thanks...” he fumbles with taking out his wallet from his pocket. “How much?”

“Since you’re cute, I’ll give you a discount,” Yuta says, laughing when Sicheng nearly drops his wallet. “Just give me $20 and come with me for coffee sometime.”

Sicheng nearly chokes on his spit as he stares at Yuta who only smiles at him. “Huh?”

Yuta laughs. “I’m asking you on a date, Sicheng,” he says warmly. “Unless you’re against it, then we can just hang out. I want to get to know you.”

Sicheng knows it’s a bad idea but before he can think against it he mumbles out, “okay...”

Yuta’s entire face brightens even more and Sicheng momentarily forgets why he might regret agreeing going out with him.

When Sicheng gets home that night, Yuta’s bouquet is sitting in the middle of their coffee table, making Renjun eye it with suspicious eyes.

“What’s this?” He asks curiously while Sicheng is in the kitchen heating up some store bought instant ramen. “Got an admirer, ge?”

Remembering the events from earlier, Sicheng can’t help but blush before shaking his head. “Just thought we could use some flowers in the house.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow, walking over to the kitchen. “Sounds fake, but okay. You never cared before. Our apartment is basically void of color for some reason.”

“I just wanted a change,” he says, back turned away. 

Renjun started chatting about his day with Jeno but Sicheng’s own words about change rings through his head.

Yuta’s gentle smile flashes in his mind and Sicheng can’t help but sigh fondly, eyes turning to the arrangement on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be out next week if my jobs don’t kill me first lol
> 
> Follow my twitter @h1gh_fly


End file.
